ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Electrical Disruption
Electrical Disruption is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is playing Mario. "STUPID GOOMBA! RIDGET!" Noah yelled. Noah threw his controller on the ground. Suddenly his power went out. "A power outage? Ugh." Said Noah. Noah walked outside. The entire city was dark and all the power was off. "No bigie. Upgrade can fix this." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Buzzshock? Ugh. I guess that glitch finally came back after seven seasons." Noah zapped into the powerplant. He ran a charge through the planet and turned the power back on. Noah phased out and detransformed. "That's that." Noah walked back inside, then the power turned back off again. "Okay...this isn't a normal power outage..." Noah said. Suddenly, some of the telephone lines exploded. Noah ran outside. He looked around. There were explosions all around the city. Then, Noah's own house started to explode. Noah jumped up to avoid the explosion. The force pushed him farther and he landed on the ground. He got up and rubbed his head and looked at the fiery remains of his house. "Good thing Mom's not getting home until morning..." Said Noah. Noah got his phone and called Jack. "Hey, I already met you...and this is crazy...my house is on fire...so come here maybe? Bye." Noah said. A little bit later, Jack and Erika were riding their bikes and stopped in front of Noah. "What happened?" Asked Erika. "Some super power outage blew up the town...oh crap. Kierra, oh crap. Let's go!" Noah said. Noah jumped on his bike. The trio started riding down. The avoided the fire and fallen telephone poles. They rode to Kierra's house. She was using telekinesis to hold her house together and keep the fire out. "I was just about to call you guys! Until my phone got caught on fire..." Kierra said. Jack absorbed the ground. He held the house up. "Hurry! Get on your bike!" Jack said. Kierra jumped on her bike. Jack let the house go. The four all started riding out of time. "What do you guys think is causing this? Vilgax maybe?" Noah asked. "Nah, this is too low for him. Numk maybe?" Jack said. "You kidding? Numk's too stupid to do this. Albedo maybe?" Erika said. "Don't think so, Albedo just had a season to himself." Kierra said. Suddenly, an energy beam hit Erika. Erika fell off her bike and crashed a few yards away. Noah, Jack, and Kierra looked up. It was an orange Galvanic Mechamorph! He jumped down. "A Mechamorph? Who are you?" Kierra asked. "The name's Uirus. I'm Gizmo's father!" Said the Mechamorph. "You mean...that crazy evil Galvanic Mechamorph from Season 4 is this guy's son!?" Noah said. "Yup. A chip off the old block, eh? And you killed him! Prepare to die!" Said Uirus. Uirus shot a laser at Noah. Jack absorbed the ground, made a shield, and blocked it. Kierra levitated a rock and threw it at Uirus. Uirus blasted it and pinned Kierra to the ground. Noah was about to transform, but Erika blasted Uirus. Uirus disappeared. "...Did Erika, the most useless character, just defeat a villain?" Jack said. "Hey!" Erika yelled. LATER... Noah and Co. were riding home, but suddenly, orange lightning appeared in the sky and it spelled "We Will Continue Our Fight On Planet Oko". "Alright, let's indulge him." Said Noah. Noah and Co. jumped on Ship. They flew into space. They neared Planet Oko. Noah, Jack, Erika, and Kierra jumped out. This part of Oko was a forest. "Alright, Uirus, we're here!" Jack yelled. Suddenly Erika was electrocuted. She fell to the ground unconscious. Jack quickly absorbed the ground. Jack was electrocuted, but it didn't effect him, so he pulled Uirus off. Uirus shot a laser at Jack and knocked him down. Kierra levitated Uirus. "I've got him. Hurry and transform!" Kierra yelled. Noah transformed. "Whipping Boy!" Noah whipped Uirus and smacked him to the ground. Uirus shot a laser at Noah, but he dodged. Noah wrapped his whips around Uirus and electrocuted him. Uirus shot a laser in Noah's face and knocked him down. "You fools are too weak!" Said Uirus. Erika saw something on the ground. "There are pulses coming from somewhere over there that is leading to Uirus..." Said Erika. "On it." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Jetray!" Noah flew over Uirus. Uirus was about to fire a laser, but Jack kicked him in the face. There was a tower. "That must be where the pulses are coming from...I see...it's the source of Uirus' power!" Noah said. Noah flew into the tower. He shot a neuroshock beam into a target. The pulses stopped. Uirus melted into a puddle and his lines stopped glowing. Noah flew back and changed back. "Another victory!" Noah said. Meanwhile on Vilgaxia... Vilgax Norris and Psyphon are in front of a crowd of Chimera Sui Generis. "Vilgaxians! The Plan to Eradicate Segurason will finally unfold! We will finally be rid of Segurason and his friends!" Vilgax yelled. The Chimera Sui Generis all cheered. Vilgax smirked. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Kierra Allsop Aliens *Buzzshock (Selected alien was Upgrade) *Whipping Boy *Jetray Villains *Uirus *Vilgax Norris (Cameo) Trivia *The Matrix's accidental transformation glitch has returned. *It is revealed that Uirus is Gizmo's father. *This is the last filler episode of Matrix Unleashed. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes